Under The Weather
by Ninja Misao
Summary: When Percy finally gets sick Annabeth is right there to help him no matter what.


Under The Weather

* * *

As the sun shined high in the clear blue sky some of its light managed to peak through the cabin awakening the son of Poseidon from his slumber.

But instead of Percy jumping to his feet a groan escaped his lips. Still laying in his bed he didn't want to move. His body ached all over and he felt so hot that he stripped down to his boxers. But it didn't help in fact it only made him feel worse.

Sighing Percy knew leaving his bed would be impossible for he finally understood what his body was telling him...he was sick.

While he does get sick it doesn't happen often. Usually his mom was by his side with a bottle of medicine and a cool towel to place over his head. But this time it was different, he was at Camp Half Blood which meant he had to face this alone.

For now he would just lie here for his body refused to let him do anything else. Hopefully his fever would break but he had a feeling it wouldn't.

Outside sparring with a few of the guys Annabeth felt something was off. She scanned over the area and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked herself.

Setting down her sword Annabeth headed over to Percy's cabin to see what was going on.

The moment she arrived in the front of the cabin she noticed it was quiet. Peaking inside she would normally spot Percy sitting on the pier but today he was no where to be found. Letting her curiosity get the best of her Annabeth took a few more steps inside.

"Percy are you here? Annabeth said aloud.

It didn't take long for a moaning sound to reach her ears. Walking further into the cabin her eyes widen as she rush to Percy's side. He was sweating profusely and moaning even more. Percy managed to look at her with a weaken smile.

"Mom?" Percy mumbled.

Knowing he was delirious Annabeth didn't have the courage to say no. If that's who he needed her to be then so be it.

"Yes Percy I am here, now hang on I will be right back." Annabeth said calmly.

Heading to the bathroom Annabeth returned with a towel and a bowl of water. He truly missed his mother but right now she needed to focus on getting his temperature down.

Laying the damp cloth over his forehead a sigh escaped Percy's lips as he closed his eyes.

"That's right rest I'm right here if you need me." Annabeth said.

Time had no meaning for Annabeth as she remained by Percy's side. It didn't take long for Grover to show up. He was about to say something but Annabeth merely shook her head and placed a finger up to her lips.

Can you get one of the doctor's from the infirmary." Annabeth whispered.

Grover nodded and headed back out of the cabin.

On the way to the infirmary Grover ran into Chiron.

"Grover whats wrong?" Chiron called out.

"Sorry I can't talk right now. I am heading over to the infirmary because Percy is sick." Grover explained.

Chiron nodded and continued through the camp but he would make sure to stop by Percy's cabin when he was finished his rounds.

Still watching over Percy Annabeth gently played with his hair.

A sigh of relief came over her when the doctor walked into the cabin. While the doctor examined Percy this gave her a much needed break.

Stepping out of the cabin and welcoming the fresh air Annabeth was joined by Chiron and Grover. She leaned on the wall blinking away a few tears. But she looked up when she received a pat on the back from her friend and mentor.

"Don't worry he's going to be fine." Chiron said.

"Yeah he'll get through this." Grover added.

Annabeth nodded, but soon all eyes were on the doctor who just walked out of the cabin.

"Mr. Jackson is fine his fever just broke all he needs now is rest. Yet before I left he asked for his mother. The doctor said.

Annabeth's eyes widen as she rushed back in side leaving everyone confused.

Sitting back down beside Percy she laid a her hand over his. Turning his Percy smiled.

"Mom I..." Percy tried to say.

"Shh it's alright I just needed to get some fresh air." Annabeth said.

Replacing the dry towel with a damp one Percy's smile still remained on his lips as he closed his eyes.

Sighing contently Annabeth leaned back in the chair. Soon she would be getting back to sparring and Percy would be right there with her. But for now she was here keeping Percy company in his time of need. She may not be the one he calls out for, but she would always be whoever he needs her to be.

End


End file.
